


The Only Anatomy I Should Be Studying is Yours

by suaverin



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suaverin/pseuds/suaverin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo makes a text typo. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Anatomy I Should Be Studying is Yours

Eduardo realizes he doesn't have any writing utensils after he's halfway to his next class. Late and flustered, knowing there's no way he could make it on time if he turns back, no way even if he doesn't, he decides to forego the idea. Besides, he knows if there's no pens in bag then there's no pens in his dorm, either; his OCD tendencies lead him to keep his pens, when not in use, all in a single-file line in the pocket protector of his messenger bag. And if they're not there, he knows exactly what has happened to them: pen-napped by a certain Mark Zuckerberg, used to jot down various lines of code that pop into his head when his laptop is not accessible, chewing on the top, lips stretching around it, biting it the way he bites his bottom lip sometimes, the way he might bite his bottom lip if Eduardo were to-

Okay, no, he definitely does not have time for that.

He decides text Mark, since he has a class near by.

Hey can I borrow your penis for health class?

He knows he'll be lucky to get a response in time, considering it's damn near impossible to get a response out of him normally, in text or in person. He's lucky if he gets a hmph aimed in his direction.

 

But then:

 

I don't think think its detachable… But ill gladly show it to you in the bathroom if youre that interested.

 

Eduardo rolls his eyes, sighing heavily. He should have known Mark would be a smart ass about it.

Okay. I don't see why you cant just give me it but I'll gladly look at it in the bathroom. I'll just get someone else to let me borrow theirs.

Eduardo continues to speed walk to class. He can see the building; maybe he'll make it there in time so that he'll only get a few dirty glances and snide comments instead of ones from the entire class. He feels his phone vibrate.

Would it make you feel better if I let you blow it?

Okay, what the hell is he even talking about? Eduardo scrolls through his texts, thinking he must have made a typo or something because Mark is really committing to this joke-

Oh, shit.

Oh, shit.

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck, no.

There are no amount of exclamation points that could adequately express his humiliation right now.

OH MY GOSH I JUST SAW MY FIRST MESSAGE! I MEANT PEN!!!!

And then, something much more interesting occurs to him.

Dude are you gay?

His heart is pounding. Knowing he won't get an answer out of Mark, and knowing he won't be able to concentrate during his lecture because of it, Eduardo decides to blow off the class and confront Mark face-to-face.

Who the fuck even needs health class, anyway?

Fuck.

Eduardo just about sprints to Mark's dorm. When he gets there, bursting through the door, he finds Mark alone. Mark jerks to his feet at the sound of Eduardo flying through the door, looking panic-stricken, no doubt. Mark looks vaguely surprised, as surprised as he probably capable of looking, before he gets a look of determination on his face that Eduardo has only seen when Mark is coding, thinking of code, determining how long it will be until he can get to a computer so he can code. 

And then in a split second Mark is across the floor, pushing Eduardo against the door and kissing him, hard, taking Eduardo's hands in his and holding them above their heads against the door. Eduardo whines in the back of his throat, clenches around Mark's fingers, mewling against his body.

Mark licks into Eduardo's mouth and Eduardo moans, too loud and enthusiastic for the current situation, but Mark is sucking on his tongue and he's wanted this for so long that it's pathetic.

Mark pulls off to breathe, both of them panting. He kisses Eduardo's jawline. "Does this answer your question?"

Eduardo forces his eyes open, not having realized he closed them. He feels dazed and tries to make his brain understand what Mark is talking about, but draws a blank. "What question?" he asks, breathless.

Mark pulls back to look Eduardo in the eyes, laughs fondly, and then pushes Eduardo into his room, onto Mark's bed. He climbs on top of Eduardo, looking wary, like he's not sure if Eduardo wants this. He looks- he looks vulnerable.

Eduardo grabs Mark's hips and flips them over, staring into Mark's eyes. He finds that same wariness, less of it but still present, and waits, as if for permission. Mark just reaches his hand up, slowly, strokes Eduardo's cheek with the back of his fingers and nods, sure.

Eduardo smirks and slithers down Mark's body. He begins divesting Mark of his clothing, slowly, removing his hoodie and unbuttoning his jeans and pulling his socks of one by one, throwing everything haphazardly at the ground. Mark doesn't take his eyes off of Eduardo the entire time, looking scared of the enormity of this but so, so turned on. Eduardo can relate to the feeling.

Eduardo takes everything off of Mark until he is down to his boxers, panting and wide-eyes. Eduardo watches Mark as he moves up his body and mouths at the bulge growing in Mark's underwear. Mark gasps, somehow making his eyes wider and canting his hips up. He looks apologetic for the unintended forcefulness and seems to try to rectify it until Eduardo pulls up, whispering "It's okay, Mark," and waiting for his nod before he goes back to mouthing at his dick through the fabric. Mark fucks his mouth with aborted thrusts of his hips, his cock growing and the wet spot beginning to taste more like Mark's precome than Eduardo's saliva. Finally, Mark's hands move to Eduardo's hair, trying to pull him off, and Eduardo can hear him faintly mumbling.

"Eduardo, Wardo, you have to- I'm gonna-"

Eduardo pulls off and slides up Mark's body, kissing him softly. "I want to fuck you," he whispers against Mark's mouth, barely audible. Mark's eyes widen even further. He moans.

"Yes, yeah, Wardo, please, yes-"

Eduardo kisses him quickly once more. "Do you have-"

"Um, yeah, bathroom, I think…" 

Eduardo kind of wants to marvel over how he has apparently made Mark Zuckerberg incoherent with lust, but mostly he just wants to fuck Mark as soon as possible, make him even more incoherent, push into him until the only words he knows are Wardo more faster hard yes fuck.

Eduardo takes time on his way back from the bathroom to take off his own clothing, waiting until he is sure that Mark is watching him before he takes off his briefs, releasing his cock, which bounces up, hard against his stomach. 

Mark swallows.

Eduardo makes his way over to Mark, straddling him when he gets there. 

"Are you sure?" he whispers.

Mark nods, eyes still impossibly wide.

Eduardo pulls at the waist band of Mark's boxers, willing Mark to lift his hips so Eduardo can remove them. When they finally get them off, Eduardo finds Mark's cock painfully hard, springing up against his stomach much the same Eduardo's is. Eduardo moans a little at the sight. 

Eduardo opens the lube, coating one finger in it, and runs it down the length of Mark's cock, ghosting over his balls, all the way back to his hole, rubbing in tight circles. Mark moans, scrunching his eyes closed and throwing his head back and arching into the touch. 

"Ready?" Eduardo asks.

Mark opens his eyes, looks at him. "Yeah."

Eduardo begins to push in. For a moment he is overwhelmed by the sensation for a moment, but then he hears Mark above him, mewling high in his throat, whispering things Eduardo can't quite make out.

"You can, um. You can do two." Mark breathes above him.

Eduardo pulls his finger out, lubes up a second, pushes them back in slowly. Mark moans a little. He scissors them a little and Mark nearly keens, seeming to lose control of himself. He asks for three, and Eduardo puts them in as deeply as he can, feeling around for the right spot until-

"Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, Wardo-"

Eduardo looks up, studying Mark's face. He looks wrecked. "Is that it, Mark?"

"Wardo Wardo Wardo, I need you, Wardo-"

"Okay, just-"

Eduardo pulls his fingers out of Mark and Mark whines. Eduardo scrambles for the condom, opening it and trying to roll it on with slick fingers before Mark takes over, rolling on the condom and stroking him a few times before releasing him. Eduardo throws his head back. Mark's fingers feel fucking amazing. He'll find plenty of uses for that later.

Pulling Mark's hand off of his dick, Eduardo leans over Mark, bracing himself on his hand and lining himself up to Mark. Mark takes Eduardo, leading him in. Eduardo nearly loses his balance at the feeling of his tip being pulled into Mark and throws his other hand out, both of them by Mark's head. He thinks he sees Mark smirk.

After he's reclaimed his composure, Eduardo begins to push into Mark slowly, Mark pushing his head back into the pillow and moaning quiet ah, ahs as Eduardo is overcome by the feeling of tight, wet heat, moaning as he bottoms out. He waits for a moment afterward, willing himself not to come, treasuring the feeling of Mark, silky smooth and hot all around him.

Mark brings his legs around Eduardo, digging his feet in Eduardo's ass, willing him forward, and burying his hands in Eduardo's hair to bring him down for a kiss. Mark is whispering things against his lips and Eduardo has to make himself focus on the words coming out of Mark's mouth:

"Please, Wardo, please, want you, need you, Wardo, please…"

And that's all Eduardo can take before his hips are moving forward of their own will, his restraint dying out.

"Mark," he whispers, reverent, as he finally begins to thrust, Mark moaning and writhing underneath him. This moment is at the top of the list of ones he never thought he'd have. It's enough to make him see stars.

"Wardo, Wardo, yes, Wardo, faster, oh, harder, Wardo, please-"

And if Mark wants it, who is he to deny him anything? He gives Mark everything on a daily basis, the least he can do now is fuck him properly. He takes his hands to the back of Mark's knees, pulling himself upright, and begins driving into Mark. Mark throws his arms out for a moment before gripping the pillow behind him with both hands, white-knuckled. Eduardo speeds up, feeling himself getting closer, closer, and knowing by the way Mark's body twitches around him that he is close, too. 

Mark releases his grip on the pillow and places his hands on Eduardo's shoulders, trying to pull himself up, and so Eduardo places his hands on Mark's hips, bringing him forward until he is braced on his knees, straddling Eduardo, riding Eduardo's cock, hard. 

"Ah, ah, ah, Wardo, fuck yes, ooh, Wardo-"

Eduardo notices Mark moving his head to the side, looking behind him, and Eduardo realizes with a punch of lust that Mark is trying to see behind himself to where Eduardo is fucking into him. Eduardo moves one of his hands down, behind Mark's balls, to touch his rim, raw and well-fucked, feeling where Mark is driving himself up, down on Eduardo's cock, closer and closer to the edge. Eduardo slips a finger in against his cock, making Mark moan heavily. Mark squeezes his eyes shut at the feeling of Eduardo's fingers, ruts up against Eduardo's forearm where it is touching Mark's cock, fucking himself against Eduardo's arm and onto Eduardo's cock. 

Eduardo reaches the hand that's not inside of Mark up, twisting in Mark's curls, pulling harshly as he feels himself tipping over the edge, and Mark comes at the feeling, losing control of his hips, Wardo, Wardo, Wardo, leaning down to bite Eduardo's neck as he rides out his orgasm, and Eduardo comes, gripping hold of Mark's hips and thrusting so hard Mark literally bounces on his lap, moaning.

Mark, surprisingly, is the one to retrieve a towel for the both of them, cleaning Eduardo as he lays on Mark's bed, fucked-out and exhausted. When he's done, Mark lays down next to Eduardo and puts his arm over him. Eduardo closes his eyes.

Something from earlier suddenly makes sense to Eduardo.

"Oh… The 'are you gay' question." He mumbles against Mark's pillow. He hears Mark chuckle and lets himself be pulled closer.


End file.
